Taeten Drabble
by nonaOh
Summary: Hanya kisah absurd Taeyong dan Ten. RISE TAETEN!
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Meet

Cast: Lee Taeyong, Ten (Chittaphon Lechaiyapornkul)

.

.

 _Hope you guys enjoy the story ^^_

.

.

Taeyong bukanlah tipe orang yang kekurangan akan kasih sayang. Ia memiliki orang tua dan seorang kakak laki-laki yang begitu menyayanginnya. Ia juga bukanlah seseorang introvent yang penyendiri dan tidak memiliki teman. Ia bahkan termasuk salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya. Sejauh ini hidupnya terlihat sempurna. Iya, tapi hanya kelihatannya saja.

Jika ditelisik lebih dalam lagi, ada sesuatu yang kosong yang jauh didalam sana. Ruang kosong yang belum pernah ditempati oleh seorang pun.

Sampai pada suatu Senin pagi yang cukup dingin, ruangan kosong itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terisi.

"Permisi." Taeyong merasakan tepukan pada punggungnya ketika ia melawati koridor yang akan mengantarnya pada ruang kelas. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan senyum lebar namun terkesan canggung.

"Ah..uhm per-perkenalkan, namaku Ten." Taeyong mengernyit ketika mendengar aksen yang aneh ketika lelaki itu berbicara. Tapi Taeyong tetap diam dan menunggu hingga lelaki dengan surai hitam dan warna kulit yang tidak terlalu putih itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin minta tolong. Bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

Taeyong mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian mereka berjalan dengan Taeyong yang memimpin jalan.

"Uhm, Terimakasih..." Ten kembali bersuara ditengah perjalanan mereka. "Namamu?"

"Taeyong." Singkat dan padat. Tipe ' _cool boy_ ' yang tengah digandrungi remaja abad ini.

"Ah, aku Ten dan aku adalah siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Thailand." Lagi-lagi Taeyong hanya mengagguk. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Ten ini tipe orang ceria dan banyak bicara. Kebalikan dari sifatnya.

"Taeyong ayo kita berteman!" Kali ini Taeyong dikejutkan oleh ajakan Ten dan juga pelukannya. Iya PELUKKANYA! Seketika Taeyong menatap horor lengannya yang kini tengah dipeluk erat oleh Ten.

Ia banyak mendengar bahwa orang Thailand banyak yang gay. Apa lelaki dengan senyum ceria dan tengah merangkul lengannya ini juga gay? Dan parahnya lagi, apakah ia yang sedang diicar oleh Ten?!

YANG BENAR SAJA?!

Halo reader! Terimakasih telah membaca.

Aku ingin ikut meramaikan Taeten fanfiction diranah per-fanfictionan ini. So kalian boleh kasih review, saran, follow, fav, dan kritik. Ayo kibarkan OUR TAETEN FEELS! Hahaha. See ya next updates!


	2. Chapter 2 : Imut!

Title: Imut?!

Cast: Lee Taeyong, Ten (Chittaphon Lechaiyapornkul) .

.

 _Hope you guys enjoy the story ^^_

.

.

Selama ini Taeyong tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dirinya yang mendapat kepercayaan sebagai ketua di kelasnya. Ia tidak menolak ketika dilimpahkan tanggung jawab untuk menyiapkan dan memimpin doa setiap pagi ketika pelajaran akan dimulai. Ia juga tidak keberatan saat harus mengumpulkan tugas milik teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia bahkan dengan senang hati ketika mendapat izin tidak mengikuti pembelajaran karena mewakili kelasnya untuk rapat dengan anggota osis mengenai agenda sekolah.

Tapi kali ini bolehkah Taeyong menolak permintaan wali kelasnya untuk menjadi 'Tour guide' dan sebagai 'sayap pelindung' untuk siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Thailand yang ternyata satu kelas dengannya dan sialnya lagi, tidak lain siswa itu adalah TEN! Lelaki yang dengan berani memeluk lengannya dihari pertama mereka bertemu?!

"Taeyong, karena Ten adalah siswa pertukaran dari Thailand dan ia belum tahu seluk beluk sekolah kita, maka ibu harap kamu mau menemani Ten berkeliling dan membantunya selama ia disini. Kebetulan juga kalian kan sekelasK. au tidak keberatan kan?"

Perkaataan wali kelasnya kembali terngian-ngiang dikepalanya. Saat itu ia ingin sekali berkata "Tidak! Aku menolak untuk menjadi Tour Guide lelaki manis tapi gay ini bu!" tapi sial, ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalannya dengan gerakan kaku.

Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya saat dirasakannya tusukan pada pipi kenannya dan mendapati Ten tengah menatapanya dengan senyum lebarnya lagi. Apa ia tidak lelah? Pikir Taeyong. Ia merasa kasihan pada bibir dan tulang pipi milik Ten, yang ia yakini pasti pegal.

"Taeyong-ah kau melamun?" Ten bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua matanya yang besar dan jernih. Dan baru kali ini Taeyong merasa teduh dengan hanya menatap sepasang mata. "Taeyong!"

"Ya! Jangan berteriak aku tidak tuli!" Taeyong yang tersadar langsung saja membalas teriakan Ten.

"Kau mengacuhkanku!" Ten bersedekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sedang merajuk ngomong-ngomong.

Taeyong hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan spesies laki-laki yang tengah merajuk pada lelaki lain dengan menampilkan pose yang imut seperti itu.

Ah! Apa Taeyong baru saja bilang kalau Ten imut? Tolong cium saja otaknya!

 _Maapkeun kalo cerita ini kurang memuaskan, garing, ambigu(?) /nangis bombay/_

 _Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav and follow /kasih receh/_

 _Semua review aku baca loh, duh seneng banget maacih eaps :*_

 _Oiya kadang tuh aku punya banyak ide sampe tumveh-tumveh, tapi begitu mau ditulis melayang semua idenya hiks. /RIP ide/_

 _Oke for the last but not the least, lets spread our TAETEN FEELS!_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Seme idaman huh?!

Cast: Lee Taeyong, Ten (Chittaphon Lechaiyapornkul)

.

.

 _Hope you guys enjoy the story ^^_

.

.

Ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu semenjak hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Artinya sudah satu minggu lebih Taeyong menjalankan tugas barunya sebagai pendamping siswa pertukaran pelajar itu. Ten. Hari-hari nya jadi semakin rusuh semenjak Ten mulai menempel padanya. Hal itu membuat Taeyong selalu merasa kesal, bahkan hanya untuk melirik wajah manis milik Ten. Tapi meskipun begitu, Taeyong tidak mampu menolak semua permintaan Ten. Sial ada apa dengannya?!

Bahkan Taeyong sendiripun tidak habis pikir kenapa ia mau-mau saja ketika Ten meminta untuk dijemput setiap pagi ke asramanya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sebenarnya Taeyong sempat menolak dan mengatakan bahwa banyak siswa disekolah mereka yang juga tinggal di asrama itu lalu mereka bisa berangkat bersama. Tapi Ten menggeleng imut sambil mengatakan. "Aku takut mereka akan menyakitku karena mereka kalah imut dariku. Aku lebih nyaman bersamamu Taeyongie."

Kalau sudah seperti itu, Taeyong bisa apa?

Ya hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dan menuruti permintaan Ten tentu saja.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Taeyong berangkat lebih pagi dari waktu seharusnya ia berangkat ke sekolah. Kalau biasanya ia akan meminta kakaknya Sehun untuk mengantarnya, kini ia harus berjalan kaki menuju halte kemudian naik bus hingga mencapai asrama tempat tinggal Ten selama di Seoul. Sebenarnya letak asrama dan sekolah mereka tak begitu jauh. Hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Taeyongie...!" Ten melambai semangat ketika melihat Taeyong turun dari bus. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ten untuk menunggu Taeyong di halte dekat asramanya. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama ke sekolah.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Ten tak henti-hentinya bercerita ini itu dengan bahasa Korea yang belepotan pada Taeyong. Bercerita tentang keluaragnya, tantang Boo angjingnya, bahkan tentang mantan-mantan pacarnya di Thailand sana.

Benar saja dugaan Taeyong tentang Ten adalah seorang Gay. Bahkan Ten sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia gay, dan keluarganya sama sekali tak melarangnya. Ia bahkan menceritakan semua tentang mantan-manatar pacarnya. Ada Frame yang mesum, Tee yang tampan, Fuse yang polos, bahkan Book yang pintar. Astaga! Taeyong sempat melongo ketika Ten selesai menyebutkan nama mantan-mantan pacaranya. Itu semua nama orang? Ten pacaran dengan orang kan? Bukan dengan figura ataupun buku?!

Taeyong bahkan sempat mengatakan kalau Ten hanya berimajinasi tentang semua mantan pacaranya. "Kau sebegitu ingin punya pacar ya sampai-sampai memacarai buku dan figura?" tanya Taeyong tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Ten yang unik dan antimainstream bruh!

Yang ada malah Taeyong mendapat pukulan manja dilengan bisepnya dari Ten. "Itu nama orang Taeyongie..." katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Akan kuperlihatkan foto-foto mereka." Kemudian menyalakan ponsel dan membuka akun sosial medianya. Sial. Mereka benar-benar pemilik nama-nama aneh itu. Dan sial nya lagi. Mereka semua tampan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Ten yang imut seperti ini berpacaran dengan mereka yang tampan bisa dipasatikan kalau "Kau uke ya?" Tanpa sengaja Taeyong menyuarakan apa yang dipikirnya. Agak sensitif dan menjurus ke hal pribadi sih, tapi sudah terlanjur.

Tanpa Taeyong duga, dengan semangat Ten menganggukkan kepalnya. "Ne! Aku uke Taeyongie. Hehehe...," kemudian Taeyong ikut tertawa, canggung.

"Oh iya Tae, kamu termasuk tipe ku kok. Seme idaman. Ehehehe..."

Lagi-lagi Taeyong hanya melongo. Dia terlihat idiot dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melotot. Tapi tetap tampan sih. Jadi, Taeyong adalah idiot tampan yang jadi seme idaman Ten gitu?!

 _Aku bawa drabble ke tiga nih. Semoga suka ya /gayakin/_

 _Btw, thankiss yang udah review /ketjup/ ayo review lagi ehehe kasih ide juga boleh nah._

 _Oke for the last but not the least, lets spread our TAETEN FEELS!_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Boyfriend huh?!

Cast: Lee Taeyong, Ten (Chittaphon Lechaiyapornkul)

.

.

 _Hope you guys enjoy the story ^^_

.

.

Kata teman-teman sekelas bahkan mungkin seluruh siswa di Seoul Of Performing Art, Taeyong dan Ten itu sudah seperti sepasangan kekasih. Kemana-mana berdua. Disitu ada Taeyong pasti Ten bakalan nempel dilengannya. Berasa ngomongin koala. Abisnya Ten imut-imut mirip koala sih.

"Kalian udah jadian ya?" itu si Doyoung yang tanya. Ia cukup heran sama hubungan Taeyong dan Ten. Tiap hari antar jemput, dikelas duduk berdampingan, belajar kelompok berdua, kelas dance juga barengan. Tapi ngakunya "Kita enggak ada hubungan apa-apa." Itu sih yang jawab Taeyong. Kalau Ten hanya tertawa malu-malu. Semacam gadis yang lagi kasmaran...

Sama Taeyong.

"Jadian aja kenapa sih. Keliatan banget kalau udah suka sama suka tuh."

Itu si Jung fucking Jaehyun yang kalau bicara sesuka dengkulnya. Kan Taeyong jadi malu dibuatnya. Lihat saja, pipinya merona.

"Jangan kelamaan digantung Yong, ntar Ten diambil orang baru tahu rasa."

"Mana Ten populer lagi. Banyak seme yang ngantri lhoh."

"Padahal Ten udah berharap ditembak Taeyong tuh."

"Taeyong sih suka enggak peka sama kode kerasnya Ten."

"Ya!" Taeyong ambil ancang-ancang buat teriak lagi. Tapi elusan lembut dilengannya membuatnya seketika enggan berkutik. Serasa disengat listrik saat jari-jari lembut Ten mengelus lengannya yang hanya tertutupi kemeja seragam yang agak tipis.

"Kalian jangan nggodain Taeyongie dong. Kan kasian." Bela Ten sambil merengut imut. Astaga bisa diabetes kalau kalamaan bergaul sama Ten.

"Ciyeeeeeeeee" Si Jaehyun sama Doyoung kompakan ngeledekin mereka.

Taeyong jadi semakin merona, pipinya panas, jantungnya berdegub kencang. Serius, berasa lagi lari maraton.

"Awwww uri Taeyongie merona ciyeeee"

"Uluhuluh pipinya merah, eh telinganya juga. Aigooooo!"

"Sepertinya Taeyongie merona ya?" itu pertanyaan polos dan juga sedikit bodoh atau tolol dari Ten. Bagaimana ia masih sempat bertanya semacam itu padahal jelas sekali wajah dan telinga Taeyong ada semburat merah yang kentara sekali.

"T-tidak kok. "

"Eyyyy Taeyong please ya gak perlu pake acara gagap gitu juga dong kalo emang enggak hehehe"

Sialan! Maki Taeyong dalam hati.

"Ten, saran aja deh ya, mending kamu yang nembak Taeyong." Tiba-tiba saja Doyoung menceletuk. Membuat Ten apalagi Taeyong menatapnya mendelik. "Kalau kamu nungguin di tembak Taeyong, yakin deh sampai kamu beruban pun di gak bakal berani. He's absolutely chicken out!"

HAHAHAHA

"Doyoung sialan!"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Pacaran yuk!

Cast: Lee Taeyong, Ten (Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul)

.

.

 _Hope you guys enjoy the story ^^_

.

.

Setelah kejadian menyebalkan yang hampir menguras emosi di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu, Taeyong benar-benar berpikir keras tentang ucapan si sialan Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Apa benar ia tidak peka dengan semua kode yang diberikan Ten? Eh, tapi apa benar Ten memberinya kode mau ditembak? Apa itu cuma akal-akalan Jaehun-Doyoung?

Aish!

Taeyong jadi pusing memikirnya. Well, Taeyong belum pernah segalau ini ngomong-ngomong. Ya gimana mau galau, pacaran saja dia belum pernah!

Seadainya pun ia meminta bantuan pada Jaehyun dan Doyoung, yang ada malah dia dibully. Bisa tiarap dong harga dirinya. Jadi, dia harus bagaimana? Gak mungkin dong kalau tanya langsung ke Ten.

" _ **Ten kamu beneran ngasih kode biar aku nembak kamu ya?**_ " Begitu?

Yang ada malah keliatan kalau dia gak peka dong!

Atau…

" _ **Ten, aku suka kamu. Kamu juga suka sama aku kan? Kita pacaran yuk?**_ "

Yakali! Gimana kalau jawaban Ten gak sesuai ekspektasinya?

" _ **Maaf Tae, aku cuma menganggap kamu sebatas temen. Gak lebih**_."

Hancur sudah harga dirinya.

.

.

.

Well, pada akhirnya disinilah Taeyong berada. Duduk tampan diatas tempat tidur milik Doyoung yang sedikit berantakan. Ditemani boneka-boner kelinci yang jumlahnya satu, dua, tiga, em…Aish! Baiklah ia tak peduli dengan berapa jumlah boneka yang dimiliki Doyoung. Yang pasti masalah yang tengah dihadapinya lebih penting dari pada boneka-boneka lucu itu.

"Jadi si tampan Teyong ini sedang galau, dan ingin meminta saran pada kami huh?" Jaehyun mulai bersuara sambil menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku sialan!" Taeyong melempar salah satu boneka kelinci yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Jangan melempar boneka ku sialan!"

"Jangan memukul kepala ku sialan!"

"Berani melempar boneka ku sekali lagi, Kupatahkan lenganmu sialan!"

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti kalian semua sialan!" Jengah juga menatap dua orang yang tengah bertingkah absurd saling melempar boneka. Jaehyun menggeleng jijik menyaksikan dua sahabatnya yang bertengkar semacam anak gadis yang tengah rebutan gebeten. Iyuhh!

"Well. Bisakah kalian berhenti dan kita segera menyelesaikan kegalauan uri Taeyongie ini huh?" Jaehyun kembali angkat bicara.

Seketika Taeyong dan Doyoung berhenti pukul-pukul manja. Ingat tujuan awal mereka untuk menyelesaikan kegalauan the coolest Taeyong.

"Oke, jadi menurut kalian apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Taeyong bertanya dengan nada serius. Ia benar-benar butuh saran yang bagus demi membangun kisah cinta nan romantis bersama lelaki Thailand yang imutnya mengalahkan semua koleksi boneka kelinci milik Doyoung. Hell. Ten benar-benar the cutest boy in the world! Jerit Taeyong dalam didalam hati yang tengah galau itu.

"Then wait, biarkan aku bertanya pada Google haraboji."

"Ya! Yang benar saja Doyoung sialan!"

"Berhenti mengumpat Tae, biarkan kami berkonsentrasi."

"Shit # !$%^&*^ berkonsentrasi apaan hah? Please ya aku butuh saran, kenapa malah sibuk sama ponsel masing-masing sih?!"

Sedangkan yang diajak berbicara hanya diam tak menggubris, sama sekali enggan membalas protesan Taeyong yang bisa dikatan berlebihan. Lebay! Kalau bukan karena mereka sahabatan sejak masih ngempeng barengan, ya mana mau Jaehyun-Doyoung bantuin Taeyong. Buang-buang waktu aja bung.

"Assa!" teriakan Doyoung mengundang rasa penasaran Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Buru-buru saja mereka mendekat kearah Doyoung yang sedari tadi tengkurap dilantai.

"Kau dapat apa?"

"Tips menembak cewek paling ampuh dan romantic. 100% diterima! Nah yakin deh kalau ngikutin cara ini pasti Ten bekal nerima kamu Yong!"

"Uwooo setuju sama kamu Doyoung-ie! " Jaehyun berseru heboh sambil meluk-meluk Doyoung. Cari-cari kesempatan aja tuh.

Taeyong menepuk jidatnya. "Pftt yakali tips menembak cewek. Please guys, meskipun Ten imut, dia masih cowok ya. Dia masih punya jakun dan "barang unyu" seperti kita, oke?"

"Pfttt "barang unyu" seperti apa yang kau maksud Yong!" Hahaha "Jadi penasaran sama "barang unyu nya Ten""

"Jaehyun sialan. Mau mati hah?!"

"Jae please diem, ya."

"Oke, kembali ke topik."

Doyoung menghela napas kemudian mengangguk-angguk sambil menarik scroll pada layar ponselnya. "Kita mulai menjalankan misi 'menembak Ten dengan cara paling romantis dan ampuh' ini mulai besok. Mengerti?"

"Ayey Kapten!"

"Yah! Kenapa secepat ini woy?!"

.

.

.

Menurut artikel yang kemarin ditemukan Doyoung, cara pertama menembak agar 100% diterima adalah ….

 _ **#1 persiapkan mental dan materi.**_

Yah kalau masalah materi sih Taeyong sama sekali gak peduli. Meskipun dia bukan anak CEO ataupun anak Presiden, tapi kalau masalah materi ia sangat kecukupan. Well, bukannya mau sombong tapi dua mobil Audy dan satu lamborgini yang setiap malam terpakir digarasi rumahnya sudah cukup membuktikan kalau ia sama sekali tak ada masalah dengan materi kan?

Tapi kalau mental? Duh gimana ya, dia memang seorang ketua kelas yang cukup tegas. Itu yang dikatakan teman-temannya saat wali kelas mereka bertanya. Dia juga pernah menjadi ketua OSIS saat masih di Junior High School. Bahkan saat ini ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua klub Dance. Ya intinya, mental Taeyong udah terbentuk lah ya. Tapi mental untuk organisasi. Lah kalau mental untuk nembak cowok? Gak ada, serius.

Buktinya aja sekarang Teyong tengah berdiri dipinggir lapangan basket bersama Doyoung dan Jaehyun dengan raut muka yang pucat pasi dan telapak tangan yang berkeringat dingin. Membuat mereka berdua heran bukan main. Please ya Taeyong cuma mau nembak Ten yang notabennya udah naksir mampus sama Taeyong, bukan mau perang sama Korea Utara!

"Rileks Tae, bentar lagi Ten bakal datang. Dan jangan bikin malu deh. Santai aja pas nembaknya."

Ngomong emang mudah, Doyoung sialan!

 _ **#Gerakan tubuh**_

"Taeyong-ieee!"

Duh, kok Ten udah datang aja sih. Gerutu Taeyong dalam hati. Serius, dia belum siap untuk nge-doooor Ten.

"Inget Tae, rileks." Bisikan ditelinga kanan-kiri nya malah membuatnya semakin gugup. "Ingat tips kedua Tae, kontrol gerakan tubuhmu. Jangan kaku kek patung gitu dong!"

"Berisik!"

"Ih kalian kok ninggalin aku sih? Pake acara nitip pesan ke Taehyung lagi. Kenapa sih?" gerutu Ten ketika ia sampai ditempat trio sahabat itu berkumpul. "Oya, kita enggak makan siang aja? Lapaarrr~"

Aih! Tidak bisakah Ten sehari saja tidak imut huh? Batin Taeyong berfanboy gemas. Ini yang bikin Taeyong makin jatuh cinta sama Ten. Yah meskipun Taeyong sangat lamban mengetahui jika dirinya memang tengah bertekuk lutut pada cintanya Ten, ewh!

"Ah.. i-itu. Ten a-aku sudah kenyang."

Shit! Jawaban macam apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tipis milik Taeyong huh?!

"Grrr!" Jaehyun dan Doyoung menggeram halus mendengar jawaban Taeyong yang sama sekali tak bermutu.

"Haa? " Ten heran, Taeyong mana bisa udah kenyang, padahal sarapan saja dia jarang. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah sarapan setiap paginya.

"Well Ten, sebenernya ada yang mau Taeyong bicarakan padamu. Masalah hati katanya."

Seketika Ten dan Taeyong menatap Doyong dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ten menyaratkan rasa penasaran sedangkan mimic wajah Taeyong berubah semakin horror. Jantungnya berdebar makin menggila.

Sedangkan dipikiran Doyoung daripada kembali menyaksikan adegan menjijikan Taeyong yang salah tingkah yah mending sekalian saja dia yang memulai pembicaraan serius ini kan? Lagipula jengah juga kalau hanya berdiri nunggu Taeyong untuk beraksi. Dia tak mau kehabisan waktu makan siang, sungguh.

"Uh? Taeyongie~ ingin membicarakan apa heum?" Entah hanya perasaan Taeyong saja atau memang Ten tengah menatapnya seperti anak kucing yang mau dipungut sih? Pose imut dan kedipan mata lelaki Thailand didepannya ini bisa membuat kakinya menjadi jelly. Lembek lemes tak terkendali.

"Ehm." Taeyong kemudian berdehem pelan. Cara otomatis mengontrol kegugupannya. Mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali. Kemudian Taeyong ingat tips ke tiga yang harus ia lakukan sebelum menembak Ten. **#3 penampilan**. Lalu membenarkan letak dasi yang melilit lehernya. Yang walaupun sebenarnya sudah rapi. Ia tak peduli.

Dan sekarang apa lagi langkah selanjutnya? Astaga Taeyong sama sekali tak ingat. Haruskan ia langsung mengatakan perasaannya atau ada langkah lain yang harus ia lakukan dulu?

Melirikan kedua bola matanya kearah Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang tengah menatap mereka dirinya dan Ten dengan bosan. Segera saja Taeyong menyerukan pertanyaan "Apa yang selanjutnya harus aku lakukan bodoh?" melalui tatapan matanya yang semakin tajam. Buru-buru Doyoung mencari ponselnya dan melihat apa yang harus Taeyong lakukan lagi. Heh, membuang-buang waktu saja.

"A-jak di-a ngo-brol du-lu. Pem-bu-kaan. Fo-kus!" Taeyong dapat menangkap ejaan dibibir Doyoung. Oh jadi langkah selanjutnya adalah mengajak Ten berbicara dulu. Lah membicarakan apa? Membicaraan tentang perasaanya? Berarti langsung sesi penembakan dong.

"Yongie~" rengekan manja dari Ten menyadarkan lamunan Taeyong yang absud.

"Eh… hehe Ten. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Well, itu termasuk pembukaan untuk memulai mengobrol kan?

Ten hanya menampilkan senyum khasnya. "Uh Taeyongie~ kenapa tiba-tiba tanya kabarnya Ten? Biasanya juga cuek." Pout. Iya, Ten merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibir kissable nya. Uh semoga Taeyong tahan untuk tidak melumat habis bibir pink dengan polesan lipbalm itu.

"Eh itu… anu. A-aku hanya bertanya. Tidak salah kan?"

Grrrrr

"Uh, Yongie~ gak salah kok"

Grrrr

"Uhuk! Basa basi nya basi! uhuk"

"Uhuk! Langsung tembak aja bodoh! Uhuk!"

"Uhuk….! Uhukk…! Uhuk…!"

"Ya! Ya! Jaehyun kau kenapa huh?" Suara cempreng Doyoung mengambil alih perhatian Ten dan Taeyong yang tengah beradegan romantis –basa basi.

"Uhuk…! Air!"

Duh mengganggu saja sih mereka ini.

"Aish! Pergi saja kalian sana!" Taeyong gak habis pikir dengan kedua sahabatnya ini. Katanya ingin membantu, kenapa malah mengacaukan aksi pemebakannya sih. Greget kan jadinya.

Buru-buru Jaehyun diseret Doyoung dan menjauh.

"Hah mengganggu saja"

"Uh apanya yang menggangu? Ayo kita ikut mereka Taeyongie~ aku juga lapar~"

Ah sial. Taeyong merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa susah banget sih cuma mau bilang "Ten aku suka kamu. Jadi pacar ku ya?"

Krikk… krikk…

"Aku juga suka Taeyong. Aku mau jadi pacar Taeyongie kok~"

Tuh kan Ten aja langsung jawab iya.

Tunggu…APA?!

"Eh?"

"Iya Taeyong, aku mau jadi pacar Taeyongie kok. Kenapa terkejut begitu sih?"

"Emang aku tadi udah nembak kamu Ten?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggu imut. "Kan tadi Yongie bilang kalau Yongie suka sama Ten, dan ngajakin pacaran."

O-oh. Jadi dia menyuarakan pikirannya ya? Duh Taeyong kira ia hanya berkata dalam hati.

Jadi acara penembakan udah sampai sini aja?

Mereka udah jadian gitu? Udah pacaran?

Kok enggak ada gregetnya?

"Taeyongie kok melamun lagi?"

"Ini bukan mimpi kan Ten? Kita udah pacaran atau gimana sih ini? Kok aku bingung"

Dan Ten hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya jengah. Taeyong ini unik banget sih, jadi pengen melumat bibirnya deh.

"Nih biar kamu percaya." Lalu Ten maju mendekat pada tubuh Taeyong. Jarak mereka bisa dibilang intim. Kemudian Ten menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya diatas bibir Taeyong. Mengecup sekali… dua kali… tiga kali. Dan lumat. "Percayakan? Hehehe"

Well. Langkah ke _**#4 penembakan**_ sukses! HAHAHA

.

.

.

Ps: Sorry for this absurd chap T.T

Seriously, im to busy with my task lecture T.T


End file.
